


Hide and Seek

by SeriouslySam



Series: Moments in Time [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hide and Seek, cupboards, missing moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeriouslySam/pseuds/SeriouslySam
Summary: It was all fun and games until Ginny found herself alone with Harry in a cupboard.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Series: Moments in Time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800097
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	Hide and Seek

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Arnel for always editing for me. Another special thanks to Breanie for bouncing around ideas with me and making the second portion of this story happen. It was her idea to add the sixth year portion and helped me make it a little more steamy.

**“Hide and Seek”**

  
  
When Fred made the offhanded comment that playing hide and seek in Grimmauld Place would be epic, Ginny couldn’t help but feel a little nostalgic. She could remember playing said game all throughout her childhood with all of her siblings. Bill always had the habit of helping her find the most unique spots and taking top prize when he wasn’t doing the seeking. She smiled at the memory and eagerly looked between the twins.  
  
“There’s probably even some Vanishing Cabinets or something in this house to really make it interesting,” George added.  
  
“I wouldn’t hide in any cabinets just to be safe,” Sirius interrupted as he poured himself some more tea. “Merlin knows what my lovely mother has hidden away in the dark corners of this blasted house.”  
  
“I may be twenty-two, but I am very interested in playing hide and seek with all of you,” Tonks said with a smile. “I reckon I could beat all of you with my superb Auror skills.”  
  
Ginny’s grin grew as she looked over at Tonks. There was an evil glint in her eye as she elbowed Professor Lupin in his side. He nearly spilled his tea as he shot her an exasperated look. The annoyance quickly left his face and he smiled softly before ducking to hide his expression into his tea cup.  
  
“You can’t be changing yourself to look like an inanimate object or some rubbish,” Fred spoke up and pointed a finger at her. “That’s cheating. You can play as long as you don’t cheat!”  
  
“Alright, what are the ground rules then?” Ron inquired as he propped his elbows up on the kitchen table and looked oddly excited.  
  
_Yes_ , all the Weasleys were quickly getting on board with the game. Ginny stole a glance over at Harry who looked thoroughly amused at the prospect of playing hide and seek. Hermione, who sat next to him, looked up at the ceiling like this was the last thing in the world she wanted to do. Ginny knew she’d join in though. She fancied Ron too much to say no to him if he asked for something so simple and silly.  
  
“All rooms are fair game except the kitchen,” George said with a thoughtful expression. “The kitchen will be where the seeker waits.”  
  
“Once you pick a spot, there’s no leaving it or else you forfeit,” Fred added. “This house is too massive for people to be sneaking around switching spots.”  
  
“That rule could change depending on how the first game goes,” George pointed out. “If seeking is easier than we anticipate, we’ll have to up the ante.”  
  
“Those who are found join the seeker team,” Fred added.  
  
“Bill, are you in?” Ginny asked.  
  
“Why the hell not?” Bill replied with a small smirk. “I’ll squash all of you like the dung beetles you are. All-time reigning champ here.”  
  
Fred and George snorted loudly. They then scoffed. They then started to laugh. Ginny found herself laughing right along with the twins much to Bill’s dismay. He shook his head with a look of mocked irritation spreading across his features.  
  
“More like Ginny is the all-time reigning champ,” Ron muttered to Harry. “She was always eerily good at finding hiding places. She once got into the ceiling in an upstairs cupboard.”  
  
Ginny suppressed a grin at the compliment. Ron was probably either very unobservant or daft to not have figured out Bill was the secret to her success as a small child. Harry looked thoroughly impressed by the admission that Ginny was a superior hider. He looked over at her and grinned. Ginny flicked her hair behind her shoulder in response before resting the back of her hand under her chin and striking a pose. He chuckled and Ginny felt her heart beat a little faster.  
  
“Who is going to be the seeker?” Tonks inquired.  
  
“Remus and I will,” Sirius volunteered.  
  
“ _What_?” Professor Lupin shot his friend an incredulous look.  
  
“Oh, come on, Remus. Tonks and Bill are playing. We can help the kids out and play too. Plus, I know this place like the back of my hand. I spent many childhood days hiding away from my insane parents. I’d bet we could find them all in twenty minutes,” Sirius said nonchalantly as he looked over at his friend. “Live a little, Remus. It’ll be fun.”  
  
“Yeah, Professor Lupin, live a little,” George said with a smirk.  
  
“It’ll be fun,” Fred chimed in.  
  
“I don’t have time for this,” Professor Lupin insisted.  
  
“Oh, what do you have to do on a Sunday afternoon?” Tonks asked playfully as she threw her arm around his shoulders and leaned into his side.  
  
“It won’t harm you to relive your glory days once and a while. Remember that time James hid on the chandelier and we couldn’t find him for a good three hours? He fell asleep up there and nearly rolled off the bloody thing,” Sirius reminisced.  
  
“You guys used to play hide and seek?” inquired Harry as he leaned forward on the kitchen table.  
  
“Over the summers, yeah,” Sirius replied. “We always used to go to your grandparents’ house for at least a couple of weeks every year. The house was nearly as big and old as this one. Less dingy and dark though. Theirs was always homier and more colorful.”  
  
Harry had a faraway, gleeful look on his face. The look he always got whenever Sirius or Professor Lupin would let a comment about his dad and them slip off their tongues. Ginny could tell he craved information about his parents but he never seemed to ask any questions. She never really understood why that was.  
  
“Alright, fine, Sirius, just one game,” Professor Lupin conceded as he shot a glance towards Tonks.  
  
“Excellent,” Sirius exclaimed as he rubbed his hands together. “We’ll give you lot five minutes to hide before we come seeking. Remember, if you get into a spot of trouble by hiding somewhere that’s dangerous and get hurt, I will vehemently deny to Molly that I had anything to do with this.”  
  
Ginny was the first one out of her chair. She bolted from the kitchen and ran at high speed up the staircase. She wanted first dibs on a hiding spot. She thought hiding in an obvious spot would be a good choice. With five minutes to hide and several floors to do it on, they would never suspect the coat cupboard by the front door. Why would anyone hide somewhere so stupid? They would think they were all being crafty and find odd places to hide.  
  
She slipped passed Walburga Black’s portrait and skidded across the hardwood floors. She wrenched open the cupboard door and shut it softly behind her. She stepped into the corner of the cupboard feeling pretty smug about the whole game.  
  
It didn’t seem like that much longer when the door to her hiding space opened. Ginny was about to drop a string of swear words when she saw a messy black head back into the cupboard without looking in her direction. The door snapped shut and she was engulfed by darkness. She squinted as though that would help to see in the pitch blackness when a foot stepped on her toes.  
  
“Ouch!” she hissed as Harry gave a not-so-manly shriek.  
  
“Is that you, Hermione?”  
  
“No, it’s McGonagall,” Ginny hissed.  
  
“Ginny?”  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“W hat are you doing in here?” Harry inquired and Ginny couldn’t help but roll her eyes.  
  
“Oh, just thought I’d finish my Potions essay. What are you doing in here?” Ginny bit out sarcastically.  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
Ha rry certainly was handsome but he could be quite dim sometimes. Ginny sighed as she pulled her wand from her pocket and whispered, “ _Lumos_.” The cupboard filled with light and Ginny could see the baffled expression written clearly across Harry’s face. He looked at her in puzzlement and gestured wildly at her wand.  
  
“Are you mad?” he hissed, clearly irritated. “Thought my trial was so much fun that you thought you’d have a go at one too?”  
  
“What?” questioned Ginny. “What are you going on about?”  
  
“You’re doing underage magic,” Harry said dryly. “You know, the reason I had to sit in front of the entire Wizengamot and nearly got expelled from school.”  
  
“Oh, that.”  
  
“Yeah, that.”  
  
Ginny mused that Harry was rather cute when he was irritated. His eyebrows disappeared behind his glasses and his lips pursed in a very delectable way. Ginny’s bottom lip slid between her teeth as she stared at his face. _Stop_ , she told herself. She had a boyfriend now. A boyfriend she didn’t particularly care about other than attempting to make Harry jealous, but a boyfriend nonetheless. Merlin, did that make her an awful person?  
  
“The Ministry can’t detect underage magic here,” Ginny explained. “I mean, it’s not so much the underage wizard that sets it off. The Trace Charm just shows if magic was performed around an underage wizard but not who cast it. So, a household full of adult wizards could set the Trace off all day around their children but the Ministry can’t prove it was the underage wizard who set it off. Being under the Fidelius Charm, I don’t think any magic can even technically be detected here.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, that makes sense, I suppose,” Harry commented thoughtfully as his cheeks reddened slightly. “You know, a house-elf set off my trace once at the Dursleys one summer.”  
  
“Really? Why was a house-elf at a Muggle house?”  
  
Before Harry could respond, the floorboards creaked in the hallway. Ginny stilled and pushed her back up flush against the wall behind her. Suddenly, Harry was unexpectantly pressed up against her. His right hand covered her mouth and his left hand pressed against the wall by her ear. He hunched over her slightly as though blocking her body from view. He had a very alert, very tense look about him as though he forgot they were just playing a game of hide and seek. He looked like he would attack anybody who so much as touched the door to the cupboard.  
  
Ginny’s eyes looked upward with her heart hammering erratically in her chest. Harry had grown over the summer. He used to be just slightly taller than her, the shortest kid in his year. Except, now, he towered over her. She barely made it to his shoulders. He was still extremely scrawny though and looked kind of gangly.  
  
For the first time in his life, he had clothes that fit outside of his school uniform. She remembered Sirius asking him a few days after he arrived at Grimmauld Place why he always wore baggy clothes that never fit. Harry merely shrugged and changed the subject. Suddenly, the next day, he had a whole new wardrobe. Sirius had sent Tonks and Professor Lupin out to buy him a bunch of clothes. She remembered them both coming back to the house late at night with more than a dozen bags between them.  
  
Ginny thought about the situation she found herself in and wanted to laugh. Even last summer, she probably would have burst into nervous tears if she found herself alone in a cupboard with Harry Potter with him pressed up against her in a protective stance. She could feel his bony hip digging into her side. His hand felt so warm against her lips. The nasty glare he shot at the door made her want to melt into the floorboards.  
  
The creaking continued outside of their cupboard. It sounded like the creaks were moving further away but Harry didn’t move a muscle. His whole body was rigid and didn’t slack in the slightest. She had heard him a few times having nightmares about the night Cedric died. She vaguely wondered if he had slipped back into the mindset of survival, if he forgot where he was or what he was doing.  
  
She swallowed a lump in her throat as she debated on what to do. If it had been anybody else, she probably would have licked the palm that was secured around her mouth. Except, that seemed dangerous with Harry. She couldn’t play it off as anything other than _I like you and I’d like my tongue on more places than your palm because I’ve been crushing on you since I can remember_. So, she slowly raised her left hand and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. He jumped, jolting back to reality, and stared down at her.  
  
He suddenly looked very embarrassed as Ginny pulled his hand away from her mouth. He took a few steps back and turned away from her to face the door. He slumped against the wall, his hands finding their way to his short pockets, and he let out a shuddering sigh. She watched as his Adam’s apple bobbed.  
  
“Sorry,” he said sheepishly without looking at her.  
  
“No worries,” Ginny responded, slightly hoarse. “I’m glad you’re taking this whole hide and seek thing so seriously.”  
  
He let out a strangled sort of chuckle as he pushed his glasses up his nose with his fingertips. The smallest smile possible tugged at his lips. He turned his head to glance over at her through the fringe of his messy hair. She had never wanted to kiss him more than she had in that moment. She wanted to run her fingers through his unruly mess of hair, feel his lips against hers, feel his hip digging uncomfortably into her side again.  
  
“I’ll skip out and find a new hiding spot,” Harry said suddenly.  
  
“You can’t,” the words spilled out of Ginny’s mouth in a hurry. “Against the rules. You’ll lose.”  
  
“Well, I kind of hijacked your hiding spot.”  
  
“No matter,” Ginny said with a wave of her hand. “I can share.”  
  
He looked unconvinced but didn’t make a move to leave. It was the small victories in life. Ginny licked her lips and Harry turned away from her immediately afterwards. He looked down at his bare feet and Ginny watched as his toes wiggled slightly.  
  
“Are you having a good summer?” Ginny asked and immediately cringed.  
  
Harry glanced over at her and pulled a face of frustration and annoyance. He seemed to study her for a few moments before he looked back down at his long, wiggling toes.  
  
“Oh, yeah, it’s been a real winner,” he said bitterly. “I was stuck at the Dursleys for the first half being ignored by everyone and told nothing. Then, I had a fun run-in with the Dementors. I get here and am still told very little about what’s actually going on. I had a fun trial where I was called a liar. It’s been great.”  
  
“Now, you’re stuck in a cupboard with me.” Ginny attempted to lighten the mood.  
  
“It’s one of the finer moments of the summer,” he said with a shrug.  
  
Ginny shifted against the wall. It had probably been the longest that Ginny and Harry had ever been alone together. It was probably the longest conversation they held as well.  
  
“At least we’re going back to Hogwarts soon,” Ginny added. “Wonder what kind of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher we’ll have this year.”  
  
“Probably someone grossly incompetent who wants to kill me,” Harry replied with a frown.  
  
“Professor Lupin never wanted to kill you,” Ginny pointed out, “nor was he incompetent.”  
  
“He was a rarity it seems.”  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
He looked up at her and Ginny’s heart skipped a beat. His glasses were sliding down his nose again but he didn’t bother to right them. His green eyes were just staring a hole into her expectantly. Ginny felt like a fool for stumbling to find something to talk about with him. She never had that issue with anybody else. She was a social butterfly at school. She talked to everyone regardless of their house. She had no issues talking with boys or even flirting with them. Harry was different somehow. He made her nervous. He made her weak at the knees.  
  
There was another creak outside the cupboard door. Ginny cast a quick glance at the door before turning back to Harry. She reached out and grabbed him by the bicep to pull him close to her. His side was pressed pleasantly against her front. This time, he was tense for an entirely different reason. He looked down at her with a confused expression.  
  
“ _Nox_.”  
  
They were in complete darkness. Ginny wrapped her arms tighter around Harry’s arm to keep him from moving away. He slowly relaxed at the contact and shuffled his feet awkwardly. She rose on her tip toes and guided her face blindly in the darkness. Her chin connected with what she thought was his shoulder.  
  
“If this door opens,” she whispered in what she hoped was his ear, “hide me so I don’t get caught and you take the loss.”  
  
He chuckled and felt him shift closer to her. Her fingertips ran along his forearm. She could have sworn she felt him shiver. She wished she could see his face but she felt more daring in the dark. She pressed her cheek against his bicep. He was oddly still.  
  
“Do you think we’re the last ones?” inquired Harry.  
  
“I’d like to think so,” replied Ginny. “What made you pick this hiding spot?”  
  
“I don’t know. It just seemed like a good place to hide, I guess?” she felt him shrug against her cheek. “I’ve never really played hide and seek before.”  
  
“You’ve never played hide and seek?” she asked in a slightly shocked tone.  
  
“Not in the traditional sense, no.”  
  
“I don’t know what that means.”  
  
Harry sighed heavily. She felt him shift again but he remained quiet. Ginny wondered if she was crossing some unspoken line between them. They weren’t really friends. She’d like to be but found herself struggling on how to get there. All she could think about was how much she fancied him and less about actually being his friend. She loosened her grip on his arm and made a move to pull away. He groped blindly for her and his fingers wrapped around her wrist.  
  
“I don’t get on well with my cousin,” Harry said quietly. “We didn’t exactly play together nor like each other as kids. He was popular in school and I wasn’t. I didn’t really have any friends until Hogwarts.”  
  
Ginny felt her stomach twist. She knew Harry didn’t have the most ideal upbringing with the Dursleys. Ron made the comment that they were downright abusive before. Her mother made comments that he seemed neglected. She wondered just how bad his summers were there.  
  
“Well, you got lots of friends now,” she whispered. “You’ve got Ron and Hermione. Neville, Seamus, and Dean. Fred and George and all of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. You’ve got me.”  
  
“Yeah,” Harry replied thickly, distantly.  
  
His thumb rubbed circles on the inside of her wrist. It sent little jolts of joy and anticipation through her entire body. She wanted so badly to see his face at that moment but didn’t dare move to cast another _Lumos_. She didn’t think Harry even knew he was caressing her wrist. He sounded so far away like he had slipped from reality.  
  
She noticed him slipping away as though he were deep in thought numerous times over the past few weeks. She wondered if he was thinking about the graveyard, about Cedric, and Lord Voldemort’s return. He looked tired and haggard a lot as though he were carrying the weight of the whole world on his shoulders. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and help carry some of the burden. Except… they weren’t friends. She was probably just his best mate’s annoying little sister who sent him an embarrassing Valentine and needed to be saved from a diary of all things. Her throat narrowed.  
  
“Gin?” Harry’s voice broke her out of her reverie.  
  
Ginny felt like she was going to faint. Did he just call her… _Gin_? She turned her face until her nose pressed against his bicep.  
  
“Harry?” she whispered back.  
  
The door opened and light spilled into the cupboard. Ginny blinked and jerked her head away from Harry’s arm. Hermione stood in front of them with a smirk dancing across her features as she looked between the two of them. She looked like a child who had just discovered her Christmas presents before Christmas morning. Hermione’s gaze flickered down to where Harry was still holding onto her wrist.  
  
“Found you,” Hermione said with a big smile.  
  
“Obviously, you didn’t hide very well,” Harry observed.  
  
“Obviously, you were having a little more fun than I was,” Hermione bit back.  
  
All of a sudden, Harry dropped her wrist. He shoved one hand into his pocket and the other hand rubbed the back of his neck. Ginny stole a glance at him to see his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.  
  
“Who else needs to be found?” Harry changed the subject.  
  
“Tonks, George, and Ron. Everyone is taking a bedroom upstairs. Want to join?” Hermione asked.  
  
“Yeah, let’s go,” Harry agreed as he stepped out of the cupboard and made his way towards the stairs.  
  
“How did this happen?” Hermione asked with the damn smile still dancing on her lips.  
  
“I was hiding and then he picked the same hiding spot and we just… hid,” Ginny whispered. “Nothing happened.”  
  
“Since when is hand holding nothing?” Hermione questioned as the two girls trailed behind Harry so that he was out of earshot.  
  
“Look, it wasn’t hand holding. He grabbed my wrist and we were just talking and…” Ginny trailed off.  
  
Hermione looked beyond excited yet smug at the same time like she had uncovered the greatest mystery of the universe. Ginny wanted to punch her. They made their way up the staircase.  
  
“I _told_ you. I _told_ you just to act like yourself and date other people. I told you all he needed was to see you for you and not as Ron’s little sister,” Hermione continued with a slight bounce to her step.  
  
“ _Nothing_ happened, Hermione,” Ginny insisted. “We just talked for a little bit in the dark while we waited to be found.”  
  
“Was it an awkward talk?”  
  
“ _Hermione_ , I’m not doing this with you right now.”  
  
Ginny turned and opened up a linen cupboard to her left. She immediately wished she hadn’t. Tonks was pushed up against the wall. Professor Lupin had her pinned there with his hands pressed flat against the wall on either side of her head. He looked positively frazzled and Tonks was just smiling like she had won the lottery or something.  
  
“Nothing to see,” Sirius said as he reached around Ginny to shut the cupboard door. “Get a move on. Obviously, Remus found Tonks. Give them a moment.”  
  
“Are they…” Ginny trailed off.  
  
“One can only hope,” Sirius replied as he steered Ginny away from the cupboard door.  
  
Ginny glanced down the hall to see Hermione had cornered Harry at the end of the hallway. Merlin only knew what Hermione was saying to him. Ginny strolled forward and grabbed Harry by the wrist. She tugged him away from his friend with a tight smile.  
  
“ _Some_ of us want to still play the game,” Ginny hissed. “Harry, let’s go find Ron and George.”  
  
“What about Tonks?” Harry inquired.  
  
“Oh, Professor Lupin found her already,” Ginny said as she dragged him into Fred and George’s room. “He found more than I think he bargained for.”  
  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
  
Ginny just gave him a look before rolling her eyes. She let go of his wrist and made her way over to one of the double beds in the room. She bent down and pulled back the dust ruffle to see George smirking at her.  
  
“Bloody hell,” Ginny hissed. “Ron won.”  
  
“Ron?” George asked in a disappointed tone. “He’s the last person I wanted to win!”  
  
It took the group nearly forty-five minutes to actually find Ron. That was only because they heard a loud banging noise coming from the drawing room and a big trunk shaking. Apparently, the trunk locked him in. No matter how hard he pushed on the lid, it wouldn’t open.  
  
“I nearly died in there! The air was so thin. I felt a little lightheaded,” Ron exaggerated.  
  
“Oi, shut it,” Fred snapped.  
  
“I _told_ you not to go in anything,” Sirius mused as he peered at the trunk with mild interest.  
  
“Everyone found?” Tonks breathed heavily. “Who won?”  
  
Ginny turned around to see Tonks adjusting her checkered skirt. Professor Lupin’s tie was crooked around his neck. Their cheeks were rather flushed and lips swollen. Ginny hid a smirk behind her hand. She elbowed Harry in the side and inclined her head towards the pair behind them. Harry looked briefly at them. He turned back to Ginny, shrugged his shoulders, and looked rather confused about what she was indicating. Harry was positively dense sometimes.  
  


* * *

  
It was just less than two years later that Ginny dragged Harry down a corridor on the fourth floor at Hogwarts. Her heart fluttered happily in her chest as she stilled in front of one of the broom cupboards. She looked around to see if anyone was in sight. When she saw no one, she twisted the knob and pulled the door open. She practically shoved Harry inside before closing the door behind them.  
  
“You know, I have a map of the school that I could have used to make sure no one saw us,” Harry mused. “ _Lumos_. I also have an invisibility cloak.”  
  
“ _Lumos_. I know, but this is more fun. The thrill of actually being caught instead of knowing you’re not going to be caught.”  
  
Ginny reached out and gently pried his wand from his hand. She knelt down and placed the wands on either side of them to light up the broom cupboard so they could see what they were doing. She smirked up at him as she rose to her full height. His hands found her hips as her fingers worked on loosening his tie.  
  
“Do you remember the last time we were in a cupboard together?” Ginny inquired.  
  
“What?” Harry asked with a puzzled look as he pulled her hips close to his.  
  
“The last time you and I were alone in a cupboard. Do you remember?”  
  
“I don’t,” Harry answered honestly. “When was this?”  
  
“We were playing hide and seek at Grimmauld Place. I don’t even think you noticed I was a girl.”  
  
Ginny rose up on her tip toes and nipped at his bottom lip. He grinned against her mouth as his hands trailed up her sides. Her shirt untucked from her skirt in the process.  
  
“Have I never mentioned how much of a prat I was that summer?” Harry asked with a grin, his hands slipping over the smooth skin of her waist.  
  
Ginny only smirked back as she tugged the tie off his neck and dropped it to the floor.  
  
“Once or twice,” Ginny said slyly. “I like you the way you are now. Less moody. Less surly. You actually notice that I’m a girl now.”  
  
“Oh, I definitely notice that you’re a girl now,” Harry agreed eagerly as he undid the buttons of her cardigan, fingers brushing longer than necessary. “I noticed you were a girl back then too.”  
  
Ginny snorted.  
  
“No, you didn’t. You didn’t even know I existed.”  
  
She wrapped her fingers around the hem of his sweater and tugged it off over his head. His glasses slipped down his nose and rested crooked on his face. She reached up and righted them before running her hands through his messy locks.  
  
“Well, I can say with the utmost confidence that I am thoroughly enjoying myself more in this cupboard than I did in the cupboard at Grimmauld Place,” Harry commented as he pushed the cardigan off her shoulders, down her arms, and discarded it to the floor.  
  
“Harry?” Ginny gripped the collar of his button down.  
  
“Gin?” Harry wrapped her arms around the small of her back and pulled her until she was flush against him, his hand dangerously low.  
  
“I’m glad you’re not a prat anymore,” she whispered with a grin. “I’m also glad you’ve noticed that I’m a girl.”  
  
“I’m very, very glad you still like me even after I was such a prat,” Harry bent down to kiss her squarely on the lips. “I will attest that I always knew you were a girl.”  
  
“Liar,” she hissed as her hand snaked behind his neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss.  
  
“I bloody love cupboards,” he said breathlessly before he pushed her against the wall, one hand sliding up her back to clutch her shirt while the other teased just under the hem.  
  
“Harry?”  
  
“Hmm?” he hummed with his lips pressed against her neck.  
  
“How many cupboards do you think Hogwarts has?”  
  
Harry’s amused gaze met hers as his lips curved up slowly.  
  
“I don’t know. Why don’t we find out?”  
  
He pressed her against the wall again and she thought, yes, she _definitely_ had a newfound appreciation for cupboards. She couldn’t wait to discover all of them with a certain messy-haired boy.


End file.
